


Benevolence and Indulgence

by Kittyblack, LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author has CFS and chronic pain, Aziraphale cares, Chronic Pain, Crowley has chronic pain, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage, caring Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Crowley is bad at a lot of things. Some more crucial than others.this is the podfic of the fanfiction "Benevolence and Indulgence", written by leothelionathefootoforion





	Benevolence and Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Benevolence and Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904272) by [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion). 

**[BENEVOLENCE AND INDULGENCE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zm08wzmi0c4erx3/Benevolence%20and%20Indulgence.wav?dl=0) the podfic**

**_Summary:_** Crowley is bad at a lot of things. Some more crucial than others.

**_Tags:_** Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Author has CFS and chronic pain

_**Author:**_ leothelionathefootoforion

**_Rating:_** General audience

**_Pairing:_** Aziraphale/Crowley

**_Lenght._** 09:25 minutes

if you enjoyed the fic or the podfic, please leave the author some kudos or a nice comment on her ao3 fic, which I linked above. Or leave one here :) We’d both apreciate it very much :) <3


End file.
